It All Began With A Dueling Club
by DarkAngelJTBSS
Summary: Dumbledore has decided to create a new type of dueling club at Hogwarts. This leads to Severus Snape teaching a Slytherin witch how to duel. Could this affect the war in years to come? OC. Possible OOC. AU. Only splashes of each book mentioned.
1. The Duel

A/N

I have never been one to steal anyone's work, and I'm not going to start now. Harry Potter, and all the characters from the series, are JKR's, and I love her for creating the wonderful world I am about to destory with my own ideas. I don't want money for this. If I wanted money, I'd finish one of my own original ideas. As it is, I am forced to simply play with JKR's baby.

* * *

Tiny warning: 

My OC, Jessica Black, has an entire part in the beginning that I cut out before posting this, so she may appear very bold when introduced to you. I would like to remind you that you will find characters OOC, mostly because that is just how I wrote it. Also, I have completely changed situations that happened in certain books, disregarded other situations, and changed the age of some of JKRs characters. I realize that, so no flamming me. Flame me if it is terrible, not if you don't like how I changed when something happened. That is why this is called Fanfic... I get to play with it! Enjoy the story and feel free to leave any comments you wish, within reason.

* * *

Occasionally in the history of Hogwarts, a dueling club has popped up, lasted for a few years, and then disappeared until someone else foolishly tries to bring it back. So Severus Snape was curious as to why the Headmaster would try to bring to pass a dueling club for each house. They were to fight for their house pride this year, and next year the best students would represent Hogwarts in duels against other schools. Slytherin had many willing duelers already, but it was Professor Snape's duty to find the ten best duelers to represent the prideful house. And that would be hard, because few Slytherin students had the discipline to fight fair, or at least have the skill to deftly throw in a few nasty curses that only bordered illegal.

Based on dueling tryouts only days after the announcement made by the Headmaster, the only competent duelers were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott. This left six spots that Severus was forced to fill with less than desirable picks. Then again, only a quarter of the Slytherin house had tried out, so perhaps all he needed to do was force everyone to tryout so he could at least hope to find other reliable duelers. The fate of their house pride was hanging on the team, as Quidditch could be forgotten in weeks. This would last much longer. And with the Gryffindor dream team most likely making their dueling team, the Slytherins needed skill, which would be gained by raw talent and Severus forcing them to practice.

Walking into the Slytherin common room, he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. The students had been waiting for this meeting since he called it twenty minutes earlier. Once everyone was silent and anxious to hear him speak, he obliged them in a controlled but icy voice.

"I am requiring everyone to be in the Slytherin dueling room in five minutes to tryout for the dueling team."

Severus Snape left the room quickly, not waiting to hear the sudden whispers. He went to an old classroom a few doors away from his office and entered. There were dueling mats on the floor, mirrors to study form on every wall, and old Slytherin banners. All in all it was in shabby condition. He'd force the dueling team to fix it as soon as they were picked out.

As soon as the room was filled with students, many of them in dueling robes, Severus quickly forced them to be silent.

"You are here tonight to prove how smart, how fast, and how _cunning_ you really are. As Slytherins that should not be a problem. The ten I pick out will bring only honor to this group. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, even the trembling first and second years.

"Well then? Partner up!" he snarled. "Choose only those who are in your year. Those remaining will be given their partner by me."

Everyone did as they were told. All except Jessica Black. She stood defiantly in her secondhand robes, obviously too baggy to duel in comfortably.

"Miss Black! Why have you not found a partner!?"

"We have an uneven number, Professor," she calmly responded, her purple eyes staring up into his black orbs. "I can also add that I refuse to duel."

"_Refuse_?" he hissed, moving closer to he could tower over her. "Have you no self dignity?"

"You are doing this to for Slytherin, not for us," she responded coldly.

"Slytherin _is _you," he glared. "I will be your partner."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but instead of leaving, she went to sit on a chair she conjured up. Everyone else waited in lines, afraid or anxious to begin. Slowly names were called out and many duels took place. A few were spectacular, others were disastrous and quite a few were pathetic examples of dueling. Professor Snape said nothing unless ordering a few students to be sent to the Infirmary when a curse turned nasty. The only change in his facial expression was when his lip curled up as though he had smelt something sour. That occurred during the more pathetic duels. When the room was finally empty except for the Professor and Jessica, he called her up and took his own place across from her.

Neither bowed. This wasn't about respect, and it certainly wasn't about form. It was about disobedience, discipline, and power. Jessica stood in a defensive position, with her wand arm only half extended, her knees slightly bent, and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The only thing she knew she had when it came to dueling was reflexes. This was her first duel, and she was glad she had a target that she had no qualms hexing. If not because he irritated her, because he would be merciless, and she knew that.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, starting the duel.

Jessica muttered, "Protego," diving as soon as she did to ensure the curse didn't hit her. As she rolled, she pushed up with her knees and took a secure standing position.

"Petrificus Totalus!" her Professor hissed.

She simply waved her wand at the curse, forcing it to hit the wall to her right. She countered with a quick, "Rictusempra!"

The Professor flicked his wrist, forcing the spell to go back at her with more strength. She yelled, "Protego!" even as he sent another silent curse. Both were shielded by her charm, but the last shattered it, leaving her panting.

"Incarcerous!"

Professor Snape put up a shield charm, but had to quickly dive to the side as she had earlier, the ropes barely missing him. As soon as he hit the floor he countered with, "Serpensortia!"

The snake that came out quickly went to bite the girl, but she pointed her wand at it and hissed, "Sectio Parvus!" She slashed her wand three times, each slash cutting the snake, leaving it dead between the two duelers.

With another flick of his wrist Snape had the snake disappear.

"Your form is terrible," he snapped, firing a stunning spell.

"Guess I don't make the team!" she shot back, blocking the spell.

"Do you think you could truly beat me?" he gave a short bark of a laugh. "I have yet to try!"

With that he sent three wordless curses, all of which she avoided. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention, as one curved back and hit her hard, almost knocking her out of the ring. Not even bothering to roll over, she sent a curse as she lay on her back. As he blocked the curse she whispered, "Furnunculus," followed by a quick, "Sectio Parvus!"

He blocked the first spell, but the second hit him in the wand arm. The curse sliced from his elbow to his shoulder, spurting blood, but he realized that it wasn't a very deep cut. He quickly fired two spells, too fast for her to protect herself.

Jessica's eyes widened, and she placed the tip of her wand in the palm of her left hand, using both hands as a shield in front of her as she kneeled. As the curses approached, a large shield curved over her hunched body and she pushed with her magic. The spells were thrust in two different directions away from her. The shield dropped as soon as her wand left the extra support of her left hand. Professor Snape whispered, "Stupefy." The spell hit her straight in the chest, knocking her into the mirror behind her.

Accepting defeat, Jessica stood slowly, her back throbbing from the impact, and her head swimming through a dense fog that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where did you learn that, Miss Black?"

Suddenly the girl realized that she could be in a lot of trouble. Her Professor's voice was low and calm, signaling that he was absolutely furious. "L-learn what, Professor?"

"That shielding charm."

"I… I simply did what felt natural, sir."

He studied her for a few more moment before asking in his sharper voice, "Are you alright, or do you need to go to the Infirmary?"

She felt the back of her head and winced. "I'll be fine. Just a few bumps."

"That slicing curse was one of your own, correct?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, regretting the motion as soon as she did so.

"Why create a curse that only makes shallow slices?"

"More pain, less damage. Ultimately better in a duel."

He nodded, running his wand over the cut, healing it almost instantly. "Return to your room, Miss Black. If your head is still hurting you tomorrow, I will give you a potion."

"Thank you, sir," she lowered her eyes in respect since she couldn't nod and was never one to simply give out smiles.


	2. A Date With Sectumsempra

A/N

I realize that Severus can kick Jessica's butt, but he was fighting to see how she reacted. That's the only reason she wasn't down and out within two seconds of the duel. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please feel free to give any input, edits, or ideas.

* * *

Jessica was in pain. Her back had a large bruise, as did her knees from falling on them at one point. Her muscles were sore from the duel and her magic was a little weaker. But her head was what was killing her. Every loud noise made her ears ring and her head throb. Sadly, as it was a school full of teenage witches and wizards, it was always loud. Potions was the only class she found relief in. Unfortunately, her hands trembled a bit as she cut, making her work slower than normal. From the strange glint in her Professor's eyes, she knew that he knew she was in pain. True to Slytherin form, she wouldn't ask for help when her pride was on the line. By the end of class her throbbing head wasn't hurting as much, but she dreaded going to dinner.

"Miss Black, I'd like you to join me and a few other students for tea," Professor Snape called out to her as she began to leave. This caught the attention of a few Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors.

Setting her bags back down, she welcomed the chance to avoid the crowded hallway. "After dinner, sir?"

"Right now," he stood, walking over to his office door. "Please, come in."

Jessica followed Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore into the office. A couch and a few stiff armchairs were set up around a small table that had hot tea and biscuits waiting. Each of them sat in an armchair, Jessica holding back a wince as her back connected with the stiff back of the chair. In the next few minutes, Adrian Pucey, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchley, and Malcolm Baddock joined the small group. Professor Snape prepared tea for the young women, asking each what they preferred.

"Miss Black?" he asked last, his black eyes studying her carefully.

"Two lumps of sugar," she responded softly.

"No cream? No milk?" his lips twitched a little.

"No, thank you," she responded, her eyes watching carefully as he placed two lumps into the tea, handing her the cup.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have asked you here today," he started quietly, looking over the group. "You ten have been chosen to represent Slytherin in the dueling that is to take place over the course of the rest of the year. You will practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday night for two hours. You will have the opportunity to work with me any other day, specifically Saturday and Sunday, if you ask. I will not always be present during your scheduled dueling practices, but you will be responsible. I have ways of finding out if you shirked in your responsibilities." He gave them all a piercing look before continuing. "I will work with you until you can be the duelers I know you can be. Is this fun? No. It is another class. Some of you are here on talent and skill. Others are here because they have the promise of greatness. But in the end you all have a common goal. To beat every dueler you must face."

Almost everyone smirked. Theodore looked bored where as Jessica had a blank look on her face. As she sipped her tea she realized that the pain in her back and head were melting away. Looking up at her Professor, she saw a glint in his eyes, almost of amusement.

"Are we to have dueling robes, like a team?" Daphne asked, more than a little excited.

"Of course," he snapped back, looking toward the witch as though she were a nuisance.

"Will they be primarily green, or will they have silver and black?" Pansy asked next.

"You will see after I get your measurements and send them to Mr. Malfoy, who will be providing the necessary gear."

Draco grinned, leaning back after grabbing a biscuit. "When will practices begin?"

"Tonight."

Everyone sat up at that, more than a little shocked.

"Tonight?" echoed Adrian, his eyes wide.

"It's good to know that you can still hear, Mr. Pucey. Please refrain from parroting what you hear in the future," Snape snapped. "You had better finish your tea and get some dinner. I expect you to have all of your work for your classes tomorrow finished. This is not an excuse to become lax on your schoolwork."

The students finished their tea quickly so they could do everything as told. The last to leave was Jessica, who made sure to finish every last drop of the tea. As she left the room she quietly said, "Thank you for the tea, Professor."

"You have a lot to learn, Miss Black. Do not assume that your making this team means anything."

She nodded, happy that the movement provided no pain, and left.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Jessica sat on her bed, wand lit up as she finished writing a Transfiguration essay. Pansy and Daphne were snoring in the other two beds in the room, as it was almost one in the morning. It was a Friday night, but they had so much homework and Jessica knew that it would be better to finish it tonight and tomorrow afternoon rather than spending all weekend on it. She had to look up a few more spells for dueling on Sunday, leaving no free time. After she finished the essay, she moved onto the Arithmancy homework. She would save Ancient Runes for tomorrow afternoon. No sooner had she begun to work on an extremely challenging problem did the door to their room open.

"I knew you would be awake," Theodore grinned as he entered.

"How did you get in here!?" Jessica snapped, afraid that her roommates would wake up.

"I had Draco float me up here," he chuckled. "Stairs can't turn into a slide when you don't touch them!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't even greeted me properly," he pouted, moving over to see what she was working on.

"I am not in the mood. I'm tired and I have at least three more hours of work to do before this assignment is finished."

"Do it later!" he grabbed the parchments from her, placing them on her nightstand. "We're about to have our very first duel!"

"What are you going on about?" she narrowed her eyes, not liking where this was heading.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Seamus have agreed to a duel in one of the old classrooms. It's kind of a practice round."

Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you were above petty fighting, Theo."

"They insulted us!" his eyes flashed. "They made fun of our dad's!"

"I don't see how I am involved in this," she hissed, glancing back at the two sleeping girls.

"They won't expect to see you. You're pretty good!"

"Who's going?"

"Just me, you, and Draco."

"You're fighting fair?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Just come on!"

Sighing, Jessica allowed herself to be pulled out of bed. "What should I wear?"

"Anything comfortable," he grinned at his success. He was wearing his dueling robes, as Draco probably was as well. Jessica put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. That would make it easy to avoid spells and cast them. After joining Draco in the common room (he _was_ wearing his dueling robes) they quickly made their way to the classroom. Although she had been tired for the last few hours, the adrenaline had woken her to the point where her wand hand was itching for action. They had been drilled in dueling for the last two weeks, most of that time spent learning how to read an opponent, how to block most spells, and also many exercises that trained their senses and reflexes. Every member had been itching for a real duel, and the three more weeks they had to wait seemed far too long.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter spat as the three Slytherins walked in.

"You're early, Potter. How unlike you," the blond boy shot back.

"So how are we doing this?" Seamus asked as he looked carefully at the Slytherins.

"Draco and Harry, Ron and Theodore, me and you," Jessica answered.

"Bloody hell, what is _she_ doing here?" Ron gawked as the three boys realized who the third person was.

"She's on our dueling team," Theodore smirked.

It was common knowledge that Jessica Black was a bookworm, much like Hermione, but she didn't flaunt her knowledge in class. She was also a recluse, so the fact that she was there was unthinkable. She was the only one that wasn't wearing robes, and she was wearing muggle clothing, much to the other Slytherins disgust.

"Well it doesn't matter. We're here to duel, are we not?" Harry glared.

"Are we to duel all at once, or shall we take turns as is the norm?" Jessica asked in a bored voice, willing this to just start.

"Me and Potter first," Draco sneered at the Gryffindors.

Harry walked over to the poorly mapped out ring. "Fine by me!"

They started the duel true to form, both presenting wands and bowing, followed by the five strides. Theodore counted down for them to begin, but to everyone's surprise, Harry began one count early.

The two spent five minutes fighting within the rules of dueling before Draco pulled out some darker magic.

"Did your daddy teach you that, Malfoy!?" Harry taunted.

"Shut your mouth, Potter! At least I _have _a father!" Draco yelled, firing another curse.

"At least my father isn't a dirty Death Eater!"

Suddenly an extra curse was sent at Harry, catching him in the shoulder and throwing him against the wall. Jessica spun around to see Theodore, his face pale but cheeks flushed as his wand pointed at Harry. Ron quickly began to throw curses at Theodore and everything fell apart. Just as she was about to leave the disaster, Seamus made the mistake of firing a stunning spell at her back. Spinning around, she flicked her wrist, sending the curse into a nearby table, breaking it into a few large pieces.

Her purple eyes flashed red as she threw two strong stunning spells at the poor boy, one managing to hit him right in the chest, throwing him into the wall and leaving him unconscious. Draco fell to a nasty curse that made large boils appear on his face and hands, each boil growing until they burst, only to re-grow again. Jessica turned to Harry, quickly yelling, "Expulso!"

The spell missed the boy by only inches, creating a large crater in the wall behind him. He countered with, "Incarcerous!"

Jessica angrily blocked the ropes, burning them with a quick, "Incendio!"

Hearing Theodore yell in pain, Jessica turned to see what had happened to her friend, but Harry took that time to yell, "Sectumsempra!" and make an X with his wand.

One of the slices hit her left arm while the other went right through her stomach. She fell to her knees, blood beginning to bubble out of her mouth. Harry went pale, obviously surprised by his curse. Jessica coughed up a few wads of blood before crying out, "Relashio!"

The spell hit Harry right in the chest, burning his robes and throwing him into the wall, only to land next to the unconscious Seamus. Groaning, he grabbed at his head.

"Th-theo!" Jessica gasped, her hands now soaked with her own blood.

Ron and Theodore had stopped fighting when they noticed the state Jessica was in. Ron went over to check on Harry and Seamus while Theodore knelt next to Jessica, whose complexion was whitening with the lack of blood.

"Merlin! I need to get someone!" he cried out, obviously unsure of what to do. To get help was to get in trouble, most likely expelled.

"Get out of here!" she snapped. "Take Draco."

Slytherins were for self-preservation, but Theodore refused to leave her. He yelled at the Gryffindors to get out, which they quickly did, afraid of the consequences of the duel. After a few minutes to Theodore trying to help Jessica, the door to the classroom opened to reveal an angry Professor Snape.

"Just what are my students doing out of bed this late!?" he hissed.

"We had an arranged duel, Professor! But…"

"Save it!" he yelled. After a second he sniffed, his anger melting away. "Who's bleeding?"

"Jessica! They hit her with some slicing thing!"

"How long ago was she hit?" he asked quickly, kneeling next to her and taking in the damage.

"I don't know," the boy whispered. "Ten minutes? Maybe more."

"And you didn't retrieve help!? Are you daft!? Get out of here! Take Mr. Malfoy with you, straight to the Infirmary. Do not mention what happened, is that understood?"

The poor boy could do nothing but nod and do what was told as fast as he cold. Snape took the next five minutes performing some complex healing charms on the girl, whose breathing was shallow.

"Miss Black, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes, s-s-sir," she responded in a low, breathless tone.

"I need you to stay awake until I get you a potion. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

He scooped her up in his arms, waving his hand at the blood covering her clothing. While the old blood disappeared, the new blood started to soak through the fabric once more.

"Miss Black, tell me about your family."

"Sir?"

"You need to keep talking! Tell me about your family!"

"M-my parents were k-killed when I… when I was young," she responded slowly, her breathing becoming labored.

"Keep going."

"I lived in… in an orph-orphanage until I g-got the letter to Hogwarts."

"Do you still go there during the summer?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Where do you live, Miss Black?"

"In A-America."

"That explains your diluted accent," he mused, beginning to run harder as he felt her fading.

She chuckled, but that led to her coughing up more blood. "Am I… g-going to d-d-die?"

"No. You are going to hold on and live. Tell me who did this to you."

"C-can't, sir."

"_Fine_," he snarled, using wandless magic to open the door to his office. He quickly set her on the couch, transfigured it into a bed, and went to find the potions he would need. "Have you decided on a career yet, Miss Black? You were undecided last year."

"N-no. I j-just like learning."

"You are gifted in Potions and Defense!" he called out to her from the closet. "Why not become an auror?"

"D-don't like the… the ministry."

Snape ran over to her, uncorking the first of many potions. "This will give you more blood."

She drank the potions with his help, first gaining back blood, then taking a few healing potions, followed by a sleeping draught. As she slipped away, she heard him begin to once more attempt to mend her skin.

* * *

A/N 

It may seem out of character for Harry to run from anyone injured, but remember that there were two other Slytherins to watch over her and a chance at being expelled if anyone found out.

In case any of you are worried about Professor Snape serving tea, remember that these are Slytherins. He is still nasty to them, but he treats them mucho better than everyone else.

Hope you liked it!


	3. The Dueling Team

A/N

Hope you're enjoying it. I've already mapped how this going, and written plenty of chapters ahead, but I want you guys to think about where you want this to go and tell me when I ask for your opinion in one or two chapters. This will affect the way I am writing the story, as you will soon find out. More info later. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Jessica woke up she realized three things. She was hungry. She was thirsty. And she couldn't move without pain ripping through her body. Even as she laid still the wounds throbbed.

"How are you feeling?"

Jessica looked up to see Professor Snape glaring down at her. "Better, I suppose."

"I cannot properly punish your attackers since all six of you would be expelled. You were foolish for even going."

"H-how…?"

"I looked into the memories of both Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy. The entire ordeal was a disaster and a disgrace to your House. It was very Gryffindor of you to willingly die so the others could be safe. And very Gryffindor of Mr. Nott to stay with you."

Ignoring those cutting words, she began to move her right arm over to feel the bandages over her left arm and stomach. "Will there be scarring?"

He looked at her carefully before nodding. "It won't be terribly obvious. I could have healed it properly had you looked for help immediately."

"So did I win, or did Potter?" she asked innocently.

"While Potter struck you down, you defended yourself until the end. Plus you sent him out of the designated ring, leaving you victorious. Not much an accomplishment, I'm afraid. Your form is still terrible and your casting is sloppy."

"A win is a win," she defended.

"I have permission to keep you in my office, recovering, until Tuesday. During that time two house elves will clean you and feed you. I will give you your daily potions, which you will have to take until next week. I still expect you to be at Wednesday's practice."

"Naturally."

"If this happens again, Miss Black, I shall personally report everyone involved and make sure I get to break your wand myself."

His serious tone and dark eyes led her to believe that threat. "I had no plans of doing it ever again, Professor."

"I'll summon the elves. Once you finish eating, I'll give you your first dose of medicine then you will rest."

His tone was final, so she didn't even use up her energy to respond. The two House Elves, Scamp and Daisy, quickly fixed her up a meal of smoked ham slices, scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, and a large glass of pumpkin juice. Daisy stayed to help feed her, as it was almost impossible for the girl to sit up. After the elf made sure ever last bite was gone, she said, "Daisy wishes the Miss luck with the Master."

"Thank you," the girl gave the elf a small smile, making the elf beam as she disappeared.

"Ready for your potions?" Professor Snape quietly asked from where he stood in the doorway.

The smile disappeared as fast as the elf had. How long had he been there? "Yes, sir."

He walked over to her, his taller frame bending as he uncorked a bottle in his hand. Jessica smelled it as he brought it toward her lips, his free hand tilting her head forward.

"Pain dulling potion?"

"Correct," he gave her a surprised looked, masking it quickly as he made her drink all of the bitter contents.

"This next potion is to heal your wound further. The reason this is necessary is because the spell used on you was Dark Magic, and cannot be healed by normal means. You will take this potion for a while, even after you feel better."

She nodded, drinking the oily substance, holding back a gag.

"Do you know what this is for?" he cocked an eyebrow, his thin lips pursing as though he was trying not to smirk.

Jessica looked at the small bottle with a thick red potion in it. "It looks like a blood replenisher."

"You are right. You still lack some blood, so I am forced to give this to you one last time in a small, concentrated dose."

She expected the metallic taste and the heat that raced through each of her veins, so it did not faze her.

"Your punishment for being so stupid is private lessons with me Tuesday nights and your weekend afternoons unless I say otherwise. I retain the right to call a lesson at any time and call one off at any time. Is that understood, Miss Black?"

"Yes, sir."

He pulled out one last vial, this one containing a milky substance. "This potion is a combination of a sleeping draught, an energy replenisher, and it has minor healing properties."

As the vial was tipped back, it felt as though raw eggs were sliding down her throat. At least there was no taste. "Thank you, Professor."

"I'm not doing you a favor. I am doing my duty," he snapped as he gently placed her head back on the pillow.

She wanted to respond, but within a few minutes her eyes were too heavy to keep open and she was out once more.

When Jessica awoke once more, it was Monday morning. She had slept all day Sunday. The elves once more appeared, cleaning her before feeding her a large breakfast. This time they had a bowl of fruit they forced her to eat before leaving her alone. Professor Snape gave her each of the potions once more, only this time he didn't brink the milky potion, he brought a thick black one that gave her strength and healed, but did not cause her to sleep.

"Mr. Nott wishes to see you," he finally broke the silence between the two of them.

She nodded, rather than speak. After a few minutes the boy entered, looking more than sheepish.

"Hey Jessica."

"How is Draco?"

"Recovered in full. Just had nasty boils, nothing more."

"And yourself?"

"Just nasty bruises," he shrugged. "But how are you doing?"

"I'm alive," she gave him a small grin, reminding him that it would have killed her but she didn't blame him.

"I was thinking. You hate being behind in work, and I interrupted your work to get you to come to the duel, so maybe I can do your homework for you."

"Have you ever done an arithmancy problem?" she cocked an eyebrow, her purple eyes dancing in humor at the suggestion.

"Well… no," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You will sit here and write what I tell you to write, read what I tell you to read. Understood?"

He nodded, happy that he could help in any way. "I am also going to each of your classes to see what the homework is tonight so you can get started on that too."

Jessica chuckled, ignoring the slight pain as she did so. "Thank you."

"No problem. This is all my fault anyway. I should have just picked Pansy like Draco said."

"Mr. Nott," Professor Snape murmured with a dark look on his face, having walked up behind him.

The boy jumped and turned to see his angry Head of House. "Y-yes Professor?"

"Classes are about to begin. Kindly escort yourself out."

"Yes, sir," he quickly made his way out of the room.

"And Mr. Nott?" The poor boy stopped, looking over his shoulder to hear the rest. "You will be serving detention with Mr. Filch, scrubbing floors without magic, for the next week."

"Yes, sir," the boy's head dropped, his pace much slower as he walked out of the door.

"I will allow him to stay to help you with your work," the Professor stated to the girl. "But right now I need you to stand up."

"B-but sir! I haven't even sat up yet!" she cried out in disbelief.

"Miss Black, you have to heal. That requires pain sometimes. We'll begin with sitting up."

Pain tore through her body as she sat up, eyes watering, but her face as emotionless as stone. Halfway up she lost strength and was about to fall backward, but the Professor caught her with one hand and helped her the rest of the way up. Unlike the rest of her body, her legs were fine, so moving them wasn't hard at all. The Professor escorted her around the room a few times before placing her back in the bed he had created for her that early hour Saturday morning. Jessica was sweating from the effort and pain, but she wouldn't utter a word.

"Everything that happens to us in life is a lesson, Miss Black. The world is a harsh taskmaster, but if you choose to grow rather than shrink away from the troubles you face, you will be stronger than those around you."

She didn't respond. He ran his hands and wand over her wounds, getting rid of the bandages and healing the outside wounds for the last time. Jessica looked at her left arm to see a silvery line on her tan skin, starting from the top of her arm down to the middle of her hand. She flexed the hand experimentally. It was slightly tight, almost impossible to close it all the way.

"W-was there permanent damage to the nerves?" she asked in a calm voice, masking her fear.

She didn't expect him to take her hand softly in his, his right hand prodding certain parts of her hand with skilled fingers. He rubbed a few spots, then tried to close her hand into a fist. Pain shot from her hand all the way to her shoulder when he succeeded.

"You will have to do some exercises with your hand to gain back your dexterity. It's a pity."

Jessica purple eyes looked up at him with unveiled curiosity.

"You could have been a great Potions Mistress," he responded to the look.

Her eyes lit up and in that moment she knew exactly what she had to do. It didn't matter if she was in pain, she needed to heal. One injury was not going to prevent her from doing her absolute best.

"You may not even be able to participate in the first duel, as was planned," he continued, releasing her hand and moving to leave.

"I will, sir."

"Pardon?" he looked back, his black eyes piercing her.

"I will participate, sir."

"I will be the judge of that," he snapped, but his black eyes had a glimmer of pride.

**_Wednesday Night_**

Jessica sat in the dueling room, squeezing a small ball with her left hand as her right hand passed her wand from finger to finger. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were also waiting, but they kept their distance from her, as most students had today. It had been her first day back in classes. The only class that it was obvious that she was hurt was in Potions, when she had to use both hands. She was slower, but careful to do everything right. Hermione Granger managed to make a better potion than her, but she considered it an accomplishment to have been second best without being in her top form. Professor Snape had sneered at her dark blue, just a shade off of royal blue. That meant she was doing well for her condition.

Draco nervously looked at her from where he sat with his friends. After Adrian and Daphne walked in, the blond boy walked over to her, waving his friends off.

"You alright?"

"Don't feel obligated to talk to me," Jessica responded, squeezing the ball harder.

"You helped me in a duel," he snapped back. "Forgive me if I feel in your debt."

"Consider yourself free from the debt," she shot back.

Looking back at his friends, Draco sat next to her and lowered his voice. "Look, I was just wondering about your wounds."

"You wanted to stare?" she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a freak show."

"No, it's just…" he looked back at his friends and lowered his voice even more. "Potter first used that curse against me last year."

Understanding lit her eyes as she looked him over. "That's why you were out of classes for so long."

"Yeah. D-do you have scars?"

"Yes. You?"

"Only on my chest. Professor Snape found us a few moments after the attack and healed me as fast as he could. I would have thought him taking care of you these past few days would heal you better."

"No, we waited too long before getting help for me to escape scarring," she lifted her left arm, pulling back the sleeve of her robe to show him the scar. "Does yours still hurt?"

"Not really. It took a few weeks before I was completely healed," he shrugged.

"If your show and tell is quite finished," Professor Snape interrupted as he walked in with Miles, Malcolm, Millicent, and Theodore, "then we can begin dueling."

Everyone stood, moving to get into a line.

"Today we are working on shielding charms," he smirked. He waved his wand at all of them and said, "Obscuro."

Blindfolds covered all of them instantly.

"You will learn to _sense_ magic, not simply see it. Some spells can be hidden, others can be fired at you from behind. It is important to always be aware of any spells that come at you at any time. I will be sending a small shocking curse at each of you. If you sense it, you will put up a shield." He began to move each of them around the room so they wouldn't be near each other. "I will be going in no specific order. I may curse you more than once, I may be across the room or I may be in front of you. You must learn to sense the magic and use your senses."

He wordlessly threw a curse at Miles, hitting him in the shoulder. The boy yelped at the shock, grabbing at his arm.

"Try! Try to sense the magic!" he yelled, sending two curses, one at Daphne and the other at Blaise.

Blaise put up a shield in the wrong direction, so he still got hit. Daphne was hit in the leg, having made no move to protect herself.

"Mr. Zabini, you put up a shield in time, you simply had no sense of direction. How did you know I was cursing you?"

"I could feel it," he responded loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But you couldn't sense which direction it was coming from," Snape sneered, firing another curse at Daphne. She was hit again, crying out in pain. "Pay attention!" the man yelled, sending three curses, one at Draco, Malcolm, and Jessica. Draco put up a shield, and the edge of it stopped the curse. Malcolm was hit in the chest, and Jessica was hit in the stomach.

Pain tore through the scar on her stomach when the shocking curse hit her, causing her to bend over in pain and groan.

"Mr. Malfoy managed to block the curse, but he wasn't facing in the right direction. It appears as though some of you are making progress while the rest of you refuse to _try_."

A curse was sent at Pansy, Jessica, and Malcolm. Malcolm cried out the shield charm but he was still hit in the side. Pansy squealed as the curse hit her butt. The last curse was headed right at Jessica's face, but she moved it to the side in the last second, allowing it to hit the wall behind her.

"Miss Black," the Professor drawled out, approaching her. "You avoided the curse but did not block it. Why is that?"

"I could feel it, but I could not tell exactly where it was until it was too close."

"Why could you feel it this time when you couldn't before?"

"I wasted too much energy on hearing. This time a split it between hearing and feeling."

"How did you use your hearing, Miss Black?"

"I could hear you turning and walking. If you try hard enough you can even hear the wand move through the air."

Professor Snape smirked, even though no one could see. "Why were you so anxious to change your form so soon in the game?"

"I didn't want to get hit again."

"Miss Black used her fear of more pain in a productive way rather than the way most witches and wizards in a duel do. It is normal for someone to become desperate. We, as Slytherins, have the ability to control our emotions, unlike Gryffindors. We must use this to focus on winning, not on pain or fear, or even pride."

He spent the next hour doing this exercise until everyone could feel the curses coming towards them, even if only Blaise, Theodore, Draco, and Jessica could pinpoint the general area and block the curse.

"That is all. Go back to your rooms and finish your schoolwork."

Everyone left at this dismissal.


	4. Private Training

A/N

I haven't really decided who Jess is going to end up with yet. It can go either way really. I would also like to beg your forgiveness for the lack of editing on my part. I have found so many mistakes that I almost want to pull the story, but I can either keep writing and keep it in the terrible state it is in, or delete it and go back. I simply don't have the time. So once more, forgive me!

* * *

"Try harder!" Severus yelled as he threw another curse at the blindfolded girl.

Jessica put up a shield, but it shattered when the curse hit it, forcing her to fall back onto the mat.

Severus stalked over to her, picked up by the hood of her robes, and walked away to once more throw a curse at her. She jumped out of the way and fired a curse back, but it missed him by three feet.

"Focus! You are useless if you cannot act under pressure. Duels won't always be easy!"

Jessica waved her wand at his next curse, throwing it to the side, flicking her own wand to send two minor slicing curses at her Professor.

Her easily blocked the curses, and sent two hexes at her. One was blocked, but the other got through the flickering shield, hitting her in the chest. She cried out in pain as burns began to make their way over her body and up her face. Instead of giving up, she fired a strong stunning spell at him, blocked his next attack with her left hand, and cried out, "Impedimenta!"

The force of the spell hit Severus hard in the chest, throwing him back against the wall, breaking some of his ribs and his right wrist, which had attempted to block the spell at the last second. "Very good," he wheezed out. "But you are acting like a wounded animal. There was no goal except to injure me."

"Anything to win, sir," she gasped out, left hand feeling the burns on her face and chest.

"That is the goal when you are dueling for your life, perhaps. If you are a teenager, perhaps. I am giving you an opportunity to become a gifted dueler, Miss Black. If you can keep a clear head no matter the circumstances, you will be unbeatable."

"I beat you."

"No!" he yelled, healing his ribs and wrist. "Had I fought like you, I would have knocked you out within the first ten seconds. You meant one of your curses to hit me, but you did not take into account what type of block I would have to set up, allowing you to target the area I leave open as I protect only one part of my body!"

Jessica took off her blindfold, waving her wand over the burns and whispering, "Episkey." Her skin slowly went back to the usual tan, unblemished appearance.

"You're learning healing spells," he nodded. "Very good. You can use those in duels too, if you have time."

"Are we finished, Professor?" she asked, still gasping for breath, now clutching where her scar was on her stomach.

"Do you feel you have learned enough?"

"For the day, yes."

"You are weak," he sneered. "When you come tomorrow we shall work on wordless spells and charms, something that will keep your opponents off guard."

She nodded, wearily walking out of the dueling room to go take a bath. Lunch was already finished by now, but she knew that Daisy and Scamp would leave her a meal on her bed when she finished cleaning up. This is how it had been for the last two weeks. Professor Snape abused her in their personal training by making her fight without being able to hear, or see, or use an arm or a leg. He constantly mocked her form and told her to fix it, but he had yet to show her how she should stand and attack. He was more concerned about her defending herself.

He had explained that last week, when the entire dueling team was complaining about not working on spells to take out their opponent. "A witch or wizard that can protect themselves in a duel will come out victor. It doesn't matter what you throw back, as long as nothing hits you. Once you perfect your defense you can polish up your offensive spells. You have to earn the right to impress your fellow students with foolish wand waving by proving yourself to me first."

As Jessica lowered herself into the steaming water of the bath, she closed her eyes and hissed as her scars, extra sensitive to magic, heat, and cold, began to smart. Though the silvery lines were beginning to blend a little better with her tan skin from long days studying outside, they were still there to remind her of the most important lesson. Never turn your back on anyone. It was an automatic forfeit, a sure way to lose.

As her body began to be soothed by the water, Jessica began to play with the soap, making it hover around without the help of a wand. Wandless magic in a duel would be possibly the greatest weapon. Even though she was tired from dueling Snape, she had to learn more, push her body further. As she had the soap doing some flips, the door opened, breaking her concentration. The soap fell with a splash as both Daphne and Pansy walked in.

"Oh, hey Jess. Snape finished torturing you?" Daphne grinned, leaning against the counter while Pansy started to fix her makeup.

"Yeah. He had pity on me and released me after three hours instead of five," she teased back, though her smile was miniscule.

Pansy snorted. "The only good thing to come from all of his relentless training is…"

"Power?" Daphne interrupted, batting her eyes innocently.

"Knowledge?" Jessica added.

"I was going to say body. After the first two weeks I began seeing a difference!"

It was true. The normally pudgy girl was starting to firm up. Daphne was also losing a bit of her remaining baby fat, but she had always been a slight, if not fragile, girl. Jessica had also toned up, more so than the other two because of her recent private lessons. She had not lost weight, only because she had always been a very thin girl, too thin according to the House Elves. In fact, the way the Professor was instructing her to eat (yes, the man had the gull to tell her what and how to eat at meals. The man was more than a skeleton himself!), she was beginning to gain a bit of healthy weight.

"I'm getting a lot more looks from Draco now," Pansy sighed, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"And Jessica is getting more attention from Theodore," Daphne smirked.

"Stuff it. He simply worries over me now that he knows I can be hurt," Jessica defended. "What are you doing here on a Saturday afternoon anyway?"

"We came to make sure you didn't simply stay inside doing your homework. The Quidditch team is practicing! Come with us!"

"I have to eat some lunch after this, but I'll meet you down there," she agreed reluctantly.

_**Sunday Afternoon**_

"Shut your mouth, girl! What is so hard about that!?"

"It's reflex, sir!" she shot back.

Severus Snape narrowed his black eyes, his wand pointing right at her nose. "It is a weakness!"

"Well maybe you should gag me because I simply cannot…"

"Langlock!" he hissed, moving his wand from her nose to her mouth.

Jessica made a few strangled noises as her tongue locked to the top of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"First off, you shall never say that you cannot do anything. I have seen your power, and you can do anything if you would just put some bloody effort into it!" he yelled, beginning to pace back and forth. "Second thing, you shall learn to do wordless spells even if I have to force you to every time!"

He was going to continue, but she sent a stunning curse at him. He blocked it with ease, his lips curling up into a dangerous smirk. "Let the games begin, Miss Black."

It hurt to cast spells, as every few incantation she would try to yell it, and her tongue cramped up from her trying to move it. They had spent an hour trying to duel wordlessly, but she had screwed it up when Snape began to throw meaner and faster curses. Now she was forced to duck, jump, and roll from many curses as the duel escalated. She angrily fired back hexes, curses, and spells of any kind, shutting her mouth and setting it in grime determination.

After ten minutes of this he motioned for her to stop.

"Are you ready to try this with your tongue loose, Miss Black?"

She nodded, opening and closing her mouth while flicking her tongue when the spell was removed.

When she felt a hex coming towards her, she waved her wand to the side, forcing the spell to follow that course. She fired back two small curses, followed by a stronger one. He blocked the first two easily and put up a shield for the last one. As soon as the curse hit his shield he put it down and set two curses, one at her left arm and the other a foot to her right side. Moving in front of the one sent towards her arm, she blocked it and ignored the other curse, instead focusing on sending a hex towards him.

Severus suppressed a grin, dodging the hex while sending one of the chairs on the side flying at her. She placed a burning charm on it, the ash falling uselessly in front of her. Jessica took no time in firing another hex at him, ducking to avoid the charm he had sent earlier, which had aimed for her back as soon as it passed. As it passed above her, she pointed her wand and it and sent it right back at him, hitting him in the chest. The curse sent him flying through the air, landing hard on his back. But even as he slid backward, he sent a curse at her.

Jessica suppressed the urge to call out the shield charm, instead stretching her left hand out to block the curse. It disappeared as soon as it reached her.

"Very good," her Professor called out to her, coughing up some blood. "You remained aware of everything."

She smiled, the first real smile he seen her give since she was younger. It lit up her face, making her look beautiful regardless of the sweat running down her tan, flushed face. "Thank you, sir," she humbly accepted the compliment, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"Are you still up for the competition this coming Friday?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything specifically you would like to work on for the next hour, or would you like to be released early?"

Shocked that he was asking, but not showing the emotion, she nodded. "Would you help me with my form?"

His lips twitched up, almost into a smile, before he schooled his features to be emotionless once more. Still, his black eyes glinted with humor. "I suppose I can attempt to fix your terrible form."

"That's all I can ask, sir. Hopefully I won't be a completely hopeless pupil."

Severus Snape cast a minor healing charm on his person before getting up and walking over to her. "Show me how you would present your wand."

Jessica placed her dark, red tinted wand in front of her face, her features stone cold.

"Shoulders back, legs straight. You retain this position for only a matter of seconds, not the entire time. It is not a duel until you take your five paces. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, fixing her position.

"This is the time to intimidate. Gaze down, or up, at them as though they are insignificant and not worth your time. That intimidates most of the other students. Cold calculation makes them wonder why they are up there."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, show me what you look like after the five paces."

Immediately she spread her legs apart, slightly over shoulder length, her knees bent, and her wand hand out in front of her.

"Do you know why I place my free hand in front of me during duels, Miss Black?"

"I'm not sure, Professor."

He scoffed. "That's why you have a brain, girl. Use it."

"While it offers no protection," she began calmly, "perhaps it allows the wizard to do a greater motion for the first attack."

"That is one reason," the Professor nodded.

"Also," the girl's eyes lit up in understanding, "you appear to be unguarded, when in fact you have the greater opportunity to simply move your wand in front of you to protect. If your wand is already in front of you, you must pull back your arm and do the motion, taking away valuable moments."

"Because every moment counts in a duel," he smirked. "Very good. I have no qualms against you retaining your normal position, but…"

"Sir, I am here to learn. Your way is obviously the logical choice," she grinned, moving to get into the position.

To her utmost surprise she heard the Professor give a soft chuckle. "Miss Black, you still have bad form. Let me show you."

His skilled hands carefully fixed her left hand to be stretched out all the way, her finger slightly limp in a relaxed motion. Moving behind her, he lightly took her right arm and positioned it carefully so that her hand was hover just over her head, only slightly off center. Looking over her figure, he clicked his tongue until realizing what was off.

"Do you mind if I touch you, Miss Black?"

"Not at all Professor," she responded immediately. It was Snape, what was the worst he could do?

Both of his large hands gripped her hips, positioning them more comfortably. He then put a hand between her collarbones while the other went to the small of her back. Pushing against both areas, he forced her spine to straighten out. Grasping her hips once more, he made her squat just a bit more.

"How does that feel, Miss Black?"

"A little strange, but I can get used to it."

"Very good," he nodded, gripping her chin with two fingers and a thumb, moving her head just so. "Now how do you feel?"

It took her a second to compose herself. "I, uh, much better."

"I saw that your neck was tense. If you want to have good form, it must be comfortable. Understand?"

As soon as she nodded he stepped away, admiring his work. "Yes, much better. On Tuesday I expect you to immediately go to this position. The more you work at it, the less I'll have to fix each time. You will not have practice Thursday night, as you'll need your rest for the duel on Friday. You are dismissed."

Jessica quickly made her way out of the room, head swimming. That had been the closest she had even been to her Head of House, and his cold hands and fingers grew surprisingly warm with each touch. She had become bashful she he started fixing her arms, so when he placed his hands elsewhere, she had not only tensed up, she had felt a flicker of something else. Shaking her head, she mentally chanted that she was going insane. He was helping her. He was her _Professor_! By the time she reached her room she felt that she had properly chastised herself.

* * *

A/N 

This in no way means that Snape and Jessica are getting together. Just because I love Severus Snape doesn't mean I will put Jessica through the same pain of loving the dark man. But hey, it could go anywhere.


	5. Dueling Robes and Competitions

_A/N_

_I have been debating a few things I've already written (not posted), but have decided to update anyway. I have decided to make this story longer than originally planned, and it can actually tie in with another story I am writing, so I may have a sequel if I ever finish this. I won't post regularly, as I have school and a job to think about. Onto the next part! Enjoy! (Still don't own anything but Jess)_

* * *

On Monday the group of Slytherins received their robes, courtesy of Mr. Malfoy. After everyone thanked him, the blond man wished them luck and warned that he would be there on Friday to watch Slytherin win. Each dueling outfit had their last names written on the back in silver.

"Cool, huh? While normally I would prefer traditional dueling robes, these more modern clothes are really useful in duels," Theodore grinned, pulling out his robes.

Jessica realized as soon as she held the robes that they weren't really robes at all. They were more like… pants made of a thick material, a silky green long sleeved shirt that had three buttons at the top, and a black padded shirt that covered only the torso. On this shirt there was a replica of the Slytherin crest, and of course the last name on the back.

"Come over here to pick up your boots and gloves, if you wish for either," Professor Snape called out in a bored voice as soon as Lucius Malfoy left.

"Sir, the extra box contains black cloaks that can be reversed to be silk green, like out undershirts," Draco pointed out the large box.

"Yes, but we do not need to practice dueling in cloaks, do we?" he snapped.

"No, sir," the boy deflated.

"Grab what you do not have and go put it on. I want you back here in no less than ten minutes."

Everyone quickly left to go change in their rooms. As the three girls closed their door, Pansy just melted, clutching the clothes close to her. "Oh, isn't Malfoy just the best?"

Daphne rolled her eyes while Jessica stripped as fast as she could. Her silky green shirt was baggy as she put it on, but once she had the first button in, the shirt molded to her body, only her arms remaining baggy.

"Wicked," Daphne grinned, tearing off her own shirt to put the green one on. When the same occurred for her she laughed, making movements with her wand arm.

Jessica pulled the pants on next, tucking the green shirt in. The pants were form fitting, but just loose enough for her to crouch low and kick high. Daphne and Jessica faked a duel in their clothing, laughing as they did so, something very uncharacteristic for Jessica.

"If you two would stop, we won't be late," Pansy interrupted their little game, turning her nose up at it. She had all of her clothes on.

"Spoilsport," Daphne muttered.

Jessica put on the shiny black boots, which laced up and buckled on their own. The pants stretched over the boots, hiding the fact that they reached to the knee. Jessica looked at the black shirt reverently before putting it on. It was formfitting, easy to move in, and padded just enough to soften blows. Looking in the mirror, the young witch felt a sense of pride and meaning. She had never had new clothes before.

"Are you ready?" Pansy barked at the two of them.

"Almost!" Daphne's voice was muffled by the black shirt she was attempting to put on.

"Are you guys going to wear gloves?" Jessica asked nervously, playing with the soft material she had left on her bed.

"It's proper to wear a glove on your wand hand," Pansy explained. "At least, it is for purebloods."

Still, she didn't like the idea of wearing it. An idea struck her just as they were about to leave. Passing her wand over the gloves, she cut off each finger to the knuckle. Putting the gloves on, she felt the material stiffen a little over her wrist and hands, helping to prevent injury.

"Come on!" Pansy snapped.

Daphne and Jessica exchanged smiles before schooling their features to be emotionless. They entered with the last of the boys, earning them a glare from the surely Potions Master.

"Partner up. You will spend today and Wednesday getting used to these clothes."

"What are we practicing?" Blaise asked, eyes flashing in excitement.

"You will scrimmage, but you may only use minor stunning curses and shielding charms. Anyone who breaks this rule will not compete in the competition. The next two practices are to help me choose which five will participate on Friday."

Everyone perked up, moving to grab a partner. Theodore quickly slid next to Jessica, his dark brown eyes running over her outfit.

She cocked an eyebrow, willing him to say what he was thinking.

"It looks good on you. Who knew you hid a stellar body under your baggy robes?" he grinned, winking.

"Focus, Mr. Nott," Professor Snape snapped at the boy, his black eyes full of anger.

Both students were surprised at the anger, quickly making their way across from each other.

**----Friday Morning----**

"So who thinks they will be joining me tonight?" Draco smirked as he looked around the table.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Malcolm moodily responded, picking at his sausages.

"If you hadn't cast that tickle charm at Adrian, you probably would be one of the other four," the blond boy shot back.

"We'll find out when Professor Snape sees fit to tell us," Jessica spoke up, surprising many of the other Slytherins around them.

"Suck up," Pansy sniffed.

Jessica's purple eyes shot up to look at the girl, anger flickering in the depth of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Parkinson."

The girl glared back. "Almost every night and weekend you are working with him one-on-one. You're a suck up."

Theodore spoke up before Jessica could defend herself. "It is a punishment. Shut your mouth."

"Oh grow a pair and just ask her out already," Pansy shot back at him.

In a flash Theodore was standing, his wand pointed at Pansy's forehead. "You want to reconsider your words, Parkinson!?"

Jessica stood slowly, her left hand resting on his wand arm. "Calm down, Theo."

"Oh, it's the perfect pair!" Pansy faked a gag, earning a few snickers.

"Just sit down. You're embarrassing yourself," Draco called out to Theodore.

"What is going on here?" the silky voice of their Head of House interrupted, an edge of fury in each word.

Jessica tensed up, feeling his presence behind her. Without turning around she responded. "Pansy was taunting me, that's all."

"Mr. Nott, you will put your wand down. You're acting like a Gryffindor."

The boy flushed in anger, but did as he was told, sitting down stiffly.

"Miss Black, I suggest that you also take a seat."

She gave a short nod, slouching in her seat as soon as she sat down.

"I suppose now is as good as any time to tell you who will be dueling this evening," he began, gaining everyone's attention except Jessica, who played with the food on her plate. "Mr. Malfoy will fight first, followed by Mr. Nott, Mr. Pucey, and Mr. Zabini. The evening will be ended with Miss Black. If any of those five cause anymore disruptions, I will replace them. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

As Professor Snape began to walk past the table to go back up to his breakfast, he stopped behind Jessica. "Miss Black?"

"Yes, sir?" she responded in a dull voice.

"I expect you would like to pay Mr. Potter back for your scars?"

Her eyes shot up and she turned to face the stoic man. "Yes, sir."

"Make sure you do what you feel appropriate, and do follow the rules."

As the Professor walked away, Jessica smirked and began to eat her breakfast with gusto. Everyone began to talk about the upcoming fight, Theodore wishing Jessica luck in beating Potter. But her eyes were curiously glazed, focused only on what she was going to do to the boy.

* * *

_A/N_

_I could be mean and end it here, but a friend who's reading this would kill me if I did. So continue!_

* * *

**----Friday Night----**

"Slytherin Dueling team," Professor Snape started, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the five students. "You will fight with honor, you will win fairly, and you will make sure that everyone remembers just what it means to be a Slytherin. If any of you lose, you will attend extra lessons for the next two weekends. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, Draco bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. They could hear the large crowd outside. Blaise had his head bowed and his eyes closed. Obviously he was thinking hard about the spells he knew. Draco chatted with Adrian about offensive techniques. Jessica remained like Blaise, only her eyes were open.

"Jess?"

She tilted her head to look over at Theodore. "Aye?"

"Do you think you can face Potter after the pain he put you through?"

Jessica almost smiled at the concern in the boy's voice. "Of course I can. He hit me when I was turned away from him. That won't happen this time."

"If he hurts you again I will hex his bullocks off," the boy snarled, clutching his wand hard.

"Don't think about it. We're about to duel in front of the entire school. Focus on your technique instead."

He nodded, falling quiet instantly.

After ten minutes of waiting without their Head of House, Slytherin was called to their corner of the ring. As they walked out, the stands containing Slytherins began to scream and whistle while everyone else booed. Their fancy black cloaks whipped behind them as they made their way to the five chairs awaiting them. After they were introduced, each bowed and sat down, awaiting the other contestants.

Draco dueled first against a Hufflepuff. It was no contest, the poor boy was quickly knocked out by the smirking blond. An individual from two teams were called up after ever duel. When Theodore had to go up, he faced a Ravenclaw. While everyone thought that Slytherin would crush the competition much like Draco did, the Ravenclaw knew a few spells that disoriented and ultimately pushed Theodore out of the ring. Everyone cheered while the Slytherins groaned.

"It's alright. We'll work on it," Jessica encouraged the defeated boy.

"You mean Snape will make me work on it. He won't let me sleep if he gets his way," the boy groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Hey!" she snapped, taking one of his hands. "You're a Slytherin. You did beautifully, even if you did lose. Head held high."

He took one look at her hand holding his and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Adrian was pitted against a Gryffindor. It took over ten minutes of cursing and dodging before the Slytherins were once more cheering. Adrian had won by knocking the Gryffindor almost a hundred feet out of the ring.

Everyone clapped the boy on the back as he took his seat, beaming. The next match was, surprisingly, Hermione Granger against a Ravenclaw, who she quickly took out.

"Wow, she's actually good," Blaise blinked in shock, rubbing his chin nervously.

"Nah, she just knows some cool spells," Jessica scoffed. "Her form is terrible, almost always open."

Draco cackled when he heard those words. "Yeah, any of us could take her out in a second!"

Blaise went up next against a Ravenclaw. It was close, but Blaise managed to get the boy to forfeit, sporting burns and dancing legs. Slytherin roared in excitement, laughing as the Ravenclaw had to be assisted off of the stage.

The next few matches were fast but exciting. Jessica sat hunched, fingering her wand nervously. She didn't like being in front of so many people.

"You alright?" Theodore asked, touching her arm softly.

"I just don't like the crowd," she admitted, cursing herself as soon as she let the weakness be known.

"You'll be great," he chuckled. "You're the best of any of us."

The announcer called for the final fighters, Jessica Black and Harry Potter. Chants rose from the crowd, cheering both on, though Potter definitely had a bigger cheering section. Jessica took off her cloak, handing it to Theodore before making her way up to the stage.

"Hey Black! Don't choke! It's just Potter!" Draco called out to her.

Both of the students walked to the center of the stage in perfect form.

"Good luck," he offered with a nervous grin.

Her purple eyes pierced him, almost as though seeing right through him. She narrowed her eyes a bit in response. The grin faltered, making her realize that she had the advantage. He was nervous because of their last duel. As they presented their wands, she gave him a small smirk. Though taught not to, she responded verbally. "You'll need it, Potter."

His eyes widened in shock before settling into determination. Gryffindors were more fun to play with riled up, she thought as they took their five paces. As soon as she turned to face him she went into the starting form taught to her by Professor Snape. Confidence swelled through her as she remembered every lesson. If she could fight Snape, she could easily fight Potter.

He yelled out the first curse, starting the duel. She blocked it wandlessly with her left hand by simply raising it a bit higher. She didn't waste any time studying his surprised features. She stepped forward, thrusting her wand out and yelling, "Impedimenta!"

It hit Potter, causing him to fly backward. He scrambled to his feet, yelling, "Expelliarmus!"

She called out in a bored tone, "Protego."

The spell bounced away harmlessly.

"Come now, Potter," she taunted. "You can do better than _that_."

He fired two curses at her, which she dodged by rolling out of the way. As soon as she rolled onto her knees she called out a silent stunning spell. He barely produced a shielding spell in time.

"Furnunculus!" she cried out, hitting him in the face with the spell.

Harry staggered backwards, grabbing at his face which now had large, pulsing boils. Crying out in pain, he yelled, "Stupefy!"

Waving it out of her way, she called back, "Tarantallegra."

The spell hit him, as his shield was weak. Instantly his legs began to dance furiously. The Slytherins laughed, jeering at the boy.

Taking pity on him, she whispered, "Locomotor Mortis," effectively locking his legs together. She had to give him credit though, he remained standing on his useless legs, though he hopped occasionally.

The next curse he sent at her was blocked, as was the next, but the last he sent managed to knock her backwards, though she didn't fall. Grinning at him, she cried out, "Deprimo!"

Harry Potter soared through the air, slamming into the stage and sliding almost to the edge of the ring. But he was still inside. He quickly fired back two more curses, but she ducked to avoid one and put up a shield for the other. The force of the last curse shattered her shield and made her stagger backwards, but she would not fall. Approaching him, she waved her wand and calmly said, "Rictusempra."

Harry Potter lay at her feet, unable to move his legs and squirming as he laughed uncontrollably. She cocked her head to the side curiously before quietly saying, "Forfeit."

He tried to respond through the laughter, but he was unable. Instead he pointed his wand at her. She rolled her eyes and wordlessly summoned his wand into her left hand. The Slytherins went from laughing and jeering to cheering as it was announced that Slytherin had won. Jessica threw the boy his wand back before going back to her team, leaving the professors to release him from the two spells cast.

"Brilliant!" Draco laughed, tears streaming from his eyes. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Forcing a Gryffindor to forfeit. Well done," Blaise nodded, offering to shake her hand.

"Thanks," she nodded back, taking hold of his hand in a strong grip.

Adrian and Theodore whooped and jumped all around her, making rude gestures at the groaning Gryffindors.

"Miss Black," Professor Snape's voice cut through the celebration.

"Yes, Professor?" Jessica turned to look at the man, whose face was emotionless as he looked down at her.

"Congratulations. You improvised and you got your revenge. Well done," he bowed his head in respect. When he raised his head, she could see the humor sparkling in his black eyes.

"Thank you for the chance," she grinned, holding out her hand.

He looked at it with distaste for a moment, but took her hand in his. When he released her hand his eyes went cold again and he turned to Theodore, who was jumping up and down with fellow Slytherins. "Mr. Nott!"

"Professor?" he gulped, features losing all happiness.

"You will be attending extra lessons with me. Starting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," the boy nodded quickly.

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy appeared in the crowd, clapping and laughing. "Very good, everyone! You will find plenty of food and drink in your Common Room for the party you undoubtedly wish to have."

Everyone cheered and began to walk back to the castle, patting the backs of the duelers. Jessica simply nodded to each word of praise received. It was as she entered the doors to the castle that a hand grasped her left arm hard.

"Miss Black," the voice purred, leading her away from the crowd. "Please walk with me for a few moments."

Though tense and wary, the girl followed. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

He released her arm when they reached an empty hallway. "I understand that you are a sixth year with Draco, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are quite a dueler. Even I could tell that you were breaking correct form to embarrass the boy. Congratulations for doing such a good job," he added with a charming grin.

"Thank you."

"What is it you want most in this world, Miss Black?"

Jessica's stony face cracked as she cocked an eyebrow and stopped to look at the rich man in front of her. "I am simply a young witch, Mr. Malfoy. What use do you have of me?"

"What makes you think I need something in return?" he chuckled. "I simply wish to help you."

"Sir, I am also a Slytherin. One does not offer help without expecting something in return."

"Just… humor me."

"All I want is to learn, sir."

"Surely there is something you want. Position of power, wealth, a family?"

"No, sir. I have survived long enough without those," she turned to leave, finding this a waste of her time.

The man played with the top of his cane, beginning to smile. "What about a home? A place to… belong?"

"I… belong to Hogwarts," she responded softly, but she stopped walking away.

"And after next year? You'll have nothing."

She didn't respond, but her features were tense.

"I understand that you are my wife's second cousin. Perhaps you would like to join us this summer?"

"I… am not sure," she quietly responded. "I do not know your family."

"You know my son."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for the offer but I have a place to stay over the summer."

"A _muggle _orphanage," the man spat in distaste. "You are above that. You are a pureblood!"

"I find that is not…" she began, not realizing just who she was talking to.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?"

Stepping back, her eyes widened in surprise. "I… I have heard whispers. I have heard of Death Eaters."

"And what do you know of Death Eaters?" he asked coolly, stepping closer to her.

"The paper says they kill innocent witches and wizards," she tilted her chin up in defiance.

"Oh?" he stepped closer, eyes burning. "Let me tell you the truth about Death Eaters. They are here to make sure that all bloodlines remain untainted. They are here to punish those that aren't worthy."

"Who gives them to right to decide!?" she shot back.

He towered over her, his stunning features screwed up in anger. Just as he was about to respond, his features softened and he whispered, "They are a family. They look out for one another. In their grasp is knowledge without limit, power without any boundaries, and pride. Pride in their families, their bloodlines, and their _heritage_."

"Lucius," a silky voice interrupted the conversation. "Have you taken to stealing my students now?"

"Severus," the blond Death Eater stepped away from the student. "I was simply offering her the comfort of my home this summer."

"Summer isn't for a few more months, Lucius," the dark man glared, looking at the speechless girl standing between them. "Thank you for everything you have provided. Unfortunately I must escort Miss Black back to the Common Room."

"Of course," the man nodded, sending the girl a smile. "Until next time, Miss Black."

She nodded in response, following her Professor.

"Did he hurt you?" Professor Snape asked after a few minutes of walking.

"No, sir."

"Did he only speak to you about going to his home this summer?" he pried further.

"No, sir."

"Well?" he snapped.

"He… spoke to me of clean heritage."

The pale man stopped, looking down at her in barely veiled shock. "Clean heritage?"

"He asked me what I knew of the Death Eaters."

"And what did you say?"

"I acted as rash as a Gryffindor," she admitted, hanging her head a little in shame.

"Answer the question, girl!" he yelled.

Jessica looked into his furious eyes curiously. "I told him that they killed innocent witches and wizards."

"Fool," he hissed. "Do not answer questions you do not know the answers to."

"It is true," she responded quietly.

"They have their reasons. Everyone does. I suggest you avoid Mr. Malfoy at the next duel if you wish to be left alone."

"What reasons do they have for killing two innocent purebloods?" she yelled, her purple eyes glinting red.

The Professor was going to reprimand her for speaking to him in that manner, but the look in her eyes made him change tact. "Show more respect, Miss Black. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason I am orphaned!"

"Your parents were killed by Death Eaters?" he asked quietly, her black eyes softening from their previous anger.

She nodded, leaning against the wall in anguish. Her stony face was now one of pain and anger. "I watched them… rape and kill my mother. They tortured my father to death after making him watch his wife die."

"How… old were you?"

"Three. I've never forgotten the way my father screamed, the way he broke down as he watched his love sullied and destroyed."

"How did you escape?" he asked despite himself, fascinated by the story.

"A Death Eater found me and brought me to an orphanage. He… hugged me and promised that everything would be ok."

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought. "Did he take off his mask?"

"Yes, sir. He… had short black hair and pale skin. He had the same nose and lips as my father."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Black," he responded immediately. "I will take measures to make sure Lucius cannot talk to you alone."

She nodded in thanks, allowing herself to follow him back to the Common Room, her expression blank.

* * *

_Any guesses as to whom the Death Eater was? Hmm? It's quite obvious, actually, but w/e. Hope you liked it. Things are about to get a little more interesting for Jessica._

* * *


End file.
